sotfminifandomcom-20200213-history
Kami Steele
)]] Name: Kami Jacqueline Steele Gender: Female Age: 16 Hobbies and Interests: Animation, video games (mostly MMORPGs), writing, exercising, rabbit care, watching movies, running (though not on any teams) Appearance: Kami has shoulder length hair that was originally light blonde, but she had dyed it to a subtle red out of boredom. It gets tangled very easily, causing her to run her fingers through her hair or keeping a hairbrush with her. She has a rounded face, with a large rounded nose and small yet thick pink lips. Her eyes are somewhat odd, in that no one is really sure whether they are blue or green, and most agree it is somewhere in the middle, looking one color or another based on lighting. Her skin is a pinkish hue, and prone to acne. As far as facial expressions go, she doesn't usually smile, leading some to assume that she's always angry, depressed, or bored. In actuality, she's just not much of a smiling type, though she does smile on occasion, particularly if she remembers something funny. Due to sleep loss she has some lines and dark shadows around her eyes. One of the things that most embarrasses Kami, particularly if you bring it up, is her body weight. She is on the pudgy side, at 5'2 and 158 pounds. Throughout her teenaged years, she has tried to work it off, with varying success with each attempt. However, her attempts at losing weight have given her a bit of muscle if you look closely, particularly in her upper arms, legs, and some places of her stomach. As far as dress goes, she normally wears a T-shirt with shorts of some kind. Occasionally she will wear a casual dress with shorts or tights underneath, and layered over a plain colored matching t-shirt if the sleeves are particularly short. On the day of the announcement it was one of these dresses; a brown and white knee length dress, where the white is a “segment” at the top, while the dark brown is at the bottom, with varying shades of brown from lightest to darkest in-between, and lightly ruffled towards the bottom, with no sleeves. She wears this over a light brown short sleeved shirt and dark brown tights. On her feet she wears worn black and pink Converse shoes. Biography: Kami was born to a Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania couple, with an older brother two years older. At a young age, her parents divorced, though if asked, Kami could not come up with the exact reason, though she was aware that they had a lot of arguments, and she has heard stories that her older brother wasn't planned. And so, Kami spent a good deal of her childhood moving in between each parent. Sometimes her parents would attempt to get back into the dating scene, though mostly without huge success, and Kami and her brother would occasionally have trouble getting along with the new dating partner, for any number of reasons. But, Kami and her brother continued moving across to each parent for a good portion of her childhood up until her teen years. As a child Kami was always off in her own world. She would be entertained hours by herself and just one toy, imagining that the edge of the table was a cliff or shoreline, and that the toy was a superhero or something like that. This was all well and good until school, where she would space out and think up little “stories” featuring her and/or her classmates during class, or stare at the various signs plastered around the room. This lead to teachers occasionally having to remind her to pay attention. Kami was also never good at math. In elementary she was always the last one to be done with her math schoolwork, and would occasionally have to finish it at home. She has improved since, but she still has trouble with math problems, much to her embarrassment. So, teachers, some classmates, and other people would try their best to help her with her math work. In 6th grade a teacher suspected Kami of having Asperger's Syndrome, due to her tendency to space out, her lack of willingness to smile, a speech impediment that had plagued her for most of her life (pronouncing the “th” sound as an “f” sound, along with the occasional stutter and talking fast), her math problems and her unwillingness to talk to other students. She attempted to convince Kami's mom, and to get Kami talking to school councilors. But, most people disagreed with her methods, saying that Kami could have problems in other areas, but diagnosing her with Asperger's wasn't the answer. To this day, it is still unknown if Kami has Asperger's as she was never officially diagnosed, though it is subject to the occasional jokes by her and her family (such as jokingly referring to herself as an “Aspie” in front of her family). And thus passed Kami's elementary school years. She was occasionally subjected to bullying for her easily spaced nature and introverted personality. As one might suspect, Kami was often easily annoyed by such people, to the point where throughout elementary and middle school she often had to talk to teachers about people bothering her. But, for most of her life she spent it by herself reading, doing schoolwork, going online to play various games, or thinking to herself, and seems happy that way. There had been multiple attempts to get her to socialize, but Kami just prefers to be by herself most of the time. She also had issues trusting people, and would look on with suspicion each time someone talked to her. With her spaced out personality, desire to be left alone to her own devices, and poor wording, Kami is occasionally interpreted as her being upset or trying to be rude. In actuality, Kami often tries to be as nice to people as possible when they talk to her, but often has trouble doing so. When Kami got into highschool, the bullying calmed down, but Kami's introverted personality remained. She has developed an interest in movies and theater, and would often sit down to watch them either in theaters, online, or on a DVD. She also occasionally writes stories, but doesn't consider herself very good. Kami also has a pet rabbit, and seems to really like playing and taking care of him. From time to time she would play video games, though mostly online MMORPGS. Also, eventually she stayed with her mother, around freshman year, while her older brother stayed with her dad. One thing Kami always had an interest in, though, was animation. A good portion of her favorite movies are in some way animated or another. She seems particularly found of Disney's animated works, and often sits down to watch them. However, she has a bit of an issue with body weight. At one point, she stepped onto an old scale and inputted her weight onto a BMI index chart, and saw that she was at least overweight. At the very beginning, she knew that she was fat, since people often told her she was, but with a number Kami was devastated. She vowed to work off the pounds, and tries her best to do so, such as getting a gym membership, walking to and from school, and practicing running. Some students have seen her do the latter, and have complimented her on how fast she seems when she runs, even occasionally offering to race her. Despite this, she is not on any track teams. She has also lost weight, but remains overweight. Another health problem Kami suffers from is insomnia. At night, her mind wanders, and she often gets worried while trying to sleep, mostly about her life. It takes her a long time to be able to sleep, so most of the night she is online, reading, or doing homework. This often leaves her sluggish during the day, which only worsens her spacing out. In addition, she tends to freeze up and become anxious when put under stress. If there's an assignment due or if she is put under pressure, she often reacts, though mostly through breathing problems and feeling ill when this happens. In spite of her tendency to space out and her anxiety issues, she can actually be pretty useful from time to time. In particular, she can come up with good ideas, and because of her searching random things online and reading about random things she is actually pretty knowledgeable. As far as social interactions with classmates go, she still continues to mind her own business. Occasionally someone will try to be friendly with her, or someone will poke fun at her, but she usually goes out of her way not to interact with the other students. Lately, though, she has attempted to interact with other students, often showing up at school events and would sometimes initiate a conversation with her classmates, even being on good terms with some of them. Advantages: Although not on the track team, Kami spends a good deal of her time practicing running skills, and is known to actually be surprisingly fast. Despite her seemingly spaced-out nature, she can have moments of insight and come up with something smart. In addition, she is fairly knowledgeable about miscellaneous things, and if a topic comes up that she knows about she could have answers. With her slight trust issues, she is less likely to look for allies, and thus put her at less risk of getting killed. Disadvantages: Kami tends to space out and not pay attention very easily, and has the potential to wander off mid-thought. Her sleep problems only worsen this, among other problems that could surface. If put under pressure, Kami can easily become anxious and freeze up. Her behavior is often misinterpreted as rudeness and/or anger, which won't get her on the good side of some classmates. Kami also isn't good with math, so in the rare scenario that she has to do it she may run into problems. She also has slight trust problems, as noted. Designated Number: Female Student #2 ---- Designated Weapon: Colt 1911 Conclusion: F02's lack of an attention span will probably spell the death of her. Hopefully someone will come by and put that beautiful weapon to better use. The above biography is as written by KamiKaze. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Kills: Nichole Campbell, Rena Bellaire Killed By: Bryant Carver Collected Weapons: Colt 1911 (designated; to Bryant Carver) Allies: '''Luke Mendoza (well, technically) '''Enemies: Sydney Cole, Nichole Campbell, Rena Bellaire, Ryan Montoya, Luke Mendoza, Megan Jacobson Mid-game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: "Uh... did Ferrari person have somefing like 'fis?"- Waving her gun around? Gee, that won't freak people out. "Shut UP! Go fuck an American Flag or somefing! Jesus!" ''- Erm, Adams/Flag OTP? ''"Alright... First off... my name isn't Kami. It's... uh, Beatrix Kiddo. Yeah. I haven't killed anyone, d-don't worry. Uh... I wasn't really going to shoot unless she attacked me. I was just... well, I was freaking out because she was making a lot of noise, really! Alright... just... put 'fe gun down and don't shoot like 'fat ever fucking again. Okay?! Just... go."- LIES LIES LIES. "Look... just... go! OR I'LL SHOOT YOUR BALLS OFF!" ''- Kami does not appreciate making fun of her weight and speech impediment. ''"D... define helping? Fuck, you're sneaking up on me! Who are you people? I mean, I know who 'fat guy is, but what's wiff everyone else? Helping? I guess you're trying to kill the Masons too, right? After all, Luke or whatever did say he wanted 'fe Masons to die, so you're hunting for 'fem too, right?"- Bad move! "Damn it, so 'fat's what you want? You... you can't break 'fe program! 'Fere's no FUCKING WAY YOU CAN BREAK IT! It's run by 'fe fucking government! You're going to die a horrible and painful deaf if you screw wiff 'fem! More likely to, at fucking least! And I was fucking asking if you were looking for 'fe Masons too since Luke or whatever was! Even told me to kill 'fem! Told me he'd respect me if I did! Fuck, I'm doing what is expected of me on 'fis fucking 'fing! I'm not a monster or anyfing like 'fat! AND YOU FUCKING 'FREW SHIT AT ME! YOU FUCKING BITCH!"- Last words. Oh dear... Other/Trivia * Kami is mostly based off of her handler. Some details have been changed, either because they wouldn't fit the setting or just things she didn't want people to know, but for the most part, it is her handler's IRL self. * In "Hell on Bare Feet", Kami attempts to introduce herself as Beatrix Kiddo. This, of course, doesn't work, due to Luke and Ryan knowing that she is Kami already. Later, she is nicknamed Hit-Girl by Luke. Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Kami, in chronological order. *Life Sucks And Then... *Tough As Steel(e) *Picture This *Cell Block Tango *Hell on Bare Feet *Naptime Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF: The Program or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Kami Steele. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Poor Kami. All she wanted was to be a war hero! Well, writing about myself on SOTF was kind of fun at times, at least. Though it was kind of difficult being honest about what I'd do at times. But she's dead now. Ah well. Such is liiiiiiiife.- KamiKaze I Looooooooved Kami! I think I may have spoken through Luke, when he said he found her entertaining. Which she was. The two threads I was in (as Luke Mendoza) with Kami Steele were some of my favorite interactions of the Program. Mad props! - Keaka I liked Kami. KamiKaze's work was an excellent demonstration of voice, which makes sense, seeing as Kami was basically her. I liked her thought proccess, and her death was very well-written. My only problem with Ms. Steele was that her feelings on killing seemed a little spastic, but in all Kami was a neat character. --Espional Category:Characters Category:Program Characters